Sorry Confidential
by Darkling
Summary: John to the rescue. This time Mycroft was kidnapped and held in a warehouse. Just a little one-shot


Warehouse and to the rescue

They are not mine, I just write them a plot.

_Warehouse_

"Come on! Wakey, wakey!" said Jim to Mycroft. Mycroft was tied to a chair with some rope and he had a throbbing headache. "Come on, don't make me hit you again".

Mycroft started to come around. The first thing he realised that he was in some kind of warehouse with big windows and a lot of boxes. Before him stood Jim Moriarty with a big grin on his face. Behind him stood Sebastian with a gun.

"Oh, finally you are awake! And just in time" Jim said "Sherlock gonna arrive in half an hour and I would like to welcome him with some surprise." Mycroft just stared at him. He tried to think of a way to get out before Sherlock's arrival.

"Come on, speak to me. Yell at me!" said Jim, and he mentioned for Seb. Seb went around the chair.

"You see, my friend here know some way to make you speak. Maybe more than some way" said Moriarty.

"What do you want?" asked Mycroft.

"Nothing. I am just playing. You know hide-an-seek with Sherlock. Unfortunately for you he won't find you in time."

"Why do you think I need rescue?" asked Mycroft. He was the British Government, he don't need help from his little brother.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because in a minute Seb will use a knife to provide you won't go anywhere, not on your feet." Sebastian was holding a knife in his left hand by this time and he started to cut Mycroft's expensive trousers. The older Homes brother didn't flinch away from the cold of the steel.

_Baker Street 221B_

"Sherlock calm down! We're gonna find him, just sit down for a minute" said the doctor to the pacing detective.

"He is out there, I have to solve this I don't have more than..." he looked at his watch "more than 12 minutes." John just sat there unmoving, They were exactly the opposite of each other. Sherlock was pacing and muttering, all the while John was sitting in the armchair with his phone in his hand and was silent. He tried to call in some favor. He met a lot of influential man while in service and he wanted to help Sherlock. The detective was still muttering when there John's mobile started to ring.

"Yes, John Watson" said the doctor "yeah... are you sure... yes... we are on our was and thank you."

"Who was it?" asked Sherlock.

"A friend of mine and he said that Sebastian Moran rented a warehouse and he is there at the moment" he said. Sherlock ran to get his and the doctor's coat as it was winter and the temperature was quite low.

"Wait, Sherlock, just a minute."

"What, we don't have time to spare."

"There are already five solder surrounding the warehouse. They are watching out for everything. You have to promise me not to into and wait for me" said the doctor. They went down to the street and there was a black car before their flat. John didn't say anything just opened the door and urged Sherlock to get in.

"John... how?" maybe first time in his life Sherlock was speechless. How could John organize all this in just a few minutes. How could he get the address of the warehouse and why are there five soldier helping them.

"They are my friends and they I ask them they come without any question, just as I go if any of them is in danger" said John. Before their seat there was a duffel bag. John grabbed it and looked into it.

"Oh, something to play with" said the doctor with smiling face. He found two pistole and a dozen of clips. When Sherlock tried to get hold of one of the pistol John wouldn't let him.

"I am going in and you will stay outside. When I call you you can come in, but not before" said John with serious face.

"I am going in too, my brother is in there" said Sherlock.

"I am not arguing with you, you stay outside willingly or I hit you on the head and you will be unconscious".

"I..." Sherlock wanted to argue but one look at John's face and he knew that the doctor was in commander mode "...am gonna stay outside willingly", John nodded.

They parked outside a big warehouse before Sherlock could open the door it was opened and there stood a man, the same age as John.

"We can go in any second, sir" said the soldier.

"What is the situation?" asked John in commander mode.

"Two men and a hostage. Moran has a arm and a knife with him. The boss has nothing. The hostage is injured but nod badly" he added as he saw the paling of the detective's face.

"We are going in in one minute" said John "first priority is the hostage and if we can kill the other too that is bonus. Don't get injured!" The soldier nodded and went to give the orders to the others. John just strolled to the door and exactly one minute later he opened it. He knew that his friend are in their place. They did it on numerous time in the army. Sometimes just the six of them. They were really good at it.

"Hello, I hope I am not disturbing anything" said John to Jim and Sebastian. They looked at him in wonder. Mycroft hung from the chair, he needed medical attention ASAP. Sebastian pointed his gun at John and moved his bloody knife to Holmes's neck. Jim just stood there.

"And now? Did you think that you alone could rescue Mycroft. And where is Sherlock? I invited him and not you" said Jim.

"Lets play a game" said John and he raised his hand. There were red dots all over Moran and Moriarty's bodies. "As you can see I am not alone. You can choose: go unharmed or stay and die" John was smiling. It wasn't the warm smile Mycroft used to, but something more cruel and cold. He trembled, he was sick from his blood loss and without a coat he was freezing.

"I think that I underestimated you Dr. John Watson" said Jim. He took a step back from Mycroft and motioned Seb to do the same. "We are taking our leave, but don't worry we leave you a surprise" Jim took another step back and in the next second there was darknesse in the warehouse. John ran to Mycroft, but without seeing anything he couldn't get him out of the ropes.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, that was ...really good" said Mycroft. John laughed at it.

"Thank you" he got his mobile out of his pocket and called Sherlock. He came running into the warehouse with flashlight in his hand. Behind him there was five more flashlight.

John cut the ropes and helped Mycroft up. Sherlock supported his brother out of the darkness. There was another shiny black car outside with Anathea standing next to it.

"Good to see you, sir. I called your doctor and he is waiting you at your flat. And I cancelled the appointments for three days" she said.

"Thank you" said Mycroft, his voice was tired "and thank you gentlemen" he said nodding toward the soldiers.

"It was nothing, we didn't even need to shoot" said one of them.

"Maybe next time" said John. They sat in the car with Mycroft. Sherlock didn't let go of his brother's hand all the time of the drive.

"I am really curious how did you managed this?" asked Mycroft.

"Sorry. Confidential." said John smiling.

THE END (for now)


End file.
